Retour à Shambala
by Naboorucool
Summary: Envy trouve enfin le véritable amour, ses sentiments humains, et son père, il va devoir s'allier à ses demifrères car la société de Thulé à trouvé le moyen d'accéder à Shambala et entreprend de le conquérir. Première fic, reviews please?
1. Prologue et Rencontre sous la lune

Retour à Shambala

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist **ne m'appartiennent pas (**même pas Envy? Non? )

**Mais Maria et ma Fanfic m'appartiennent**!!!** Alors pas touche**

Prologue :

Tout commence 2 ans après le départ d'Edward pour notre monde, il a présentement 18 ans et il n'est plus le nabot que l'on connaît, il a beaucoup grandi, il mesure dans les 1m75 voir même 1m80, il est toujours dans notre monde. Winry l'attend toujours à Resembool, Alphonse est avec Edward dans notre monde où ils partagent un appartement à Munich, en Allemagne. Envy, Lust, Scar, Greed, Kimblee, Wrath et Hohenheim sont tous vivants, Hohenheim, Lust, Scar, Greed, Kimblee et Wrath, qui a 14 ans présentement (Ed a 16 ans quand il quitte Shambala et Wrath en a 12), son bras droit et sa jambe gauche sont des automails, sont tous à Shambala. Tandis qu'Envy, qui n'a plus son apparence de dragon, est dans notre monde. L'Homonculus de l'Envie, bizarrement, ne traquait plus Edward et son frère cadet, il ne traquait que son père : il s'était servi de lui comme sacrifice, Envy avait juste eu le temps, derrière la porte, de changer d'apparence (Il avait repris celle que l'on voit dans l'anime) et de sortir en même temps que Alphonse. Il errait maintenant dans les rues, volait pour se nourrir et ne dormait que très peu, il passait le reste du temps à traquer son père dans le but de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait endurer, car dans ce monde, dormir, boire et manger étaient fondamentaux à la survie, pour un Homonculus qui était immortel, même dans ce monde...

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre sous la lune.

Alphonse marchait sur le trottoir, en bordure de la rue, éclairé par la lune et les étoiles. Il cherchait toujours un moyen pour revenir à Shambala, mais sans succès même avec le support moral de son frère, il ne trouvait aucun moyen pour revenir dans son monde, il commençait à désespérer. Il s'ennuyait de tous ces gens qu'il avait connus. Il se sentit soudain visé, comme... traqué. Il se retourna rapidement.

- Qui est là?

Il sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas et le fracas d'une poubelle renversée, la luminosité de la lune ne pouvait pas lui être très utile, cachée derrière les nuages. Alphonse était sur ses gardes...

- Qui est là? Répondez!

Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, quelqu'un le renversa sans le faire exprès. Al, qui était au sol, repoussa violemment l'inconnu, haletant et gémissant, et il lui prit le bras, le remit sur ses pieds et l'accota durement dans un mur de fortification en brique. Les traits de l'inconnu lui étaient familiers, alors la lueur de la lune revint, éclairant le visage d'Alphonse et celui de l'inconnu. Al écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qui était cet inconnu.

- E... Envy?!

Envy ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. À en juger par les traits de son visage, Al jugea qu'il était très faible. De plus, il était affamé, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Il eût pitié de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

- ... Hohenheim...

- Quoi? Quoi Hohenheim?!

- Il faut que je le trouve... Fous-moi la paix!

- Oh non pas question!

Envy se libéra de la poigne d'Al mais tomba lourdement au sol, il se retourna pour être face à Al.

- ... FOUS-MOI LA PAIX!

- Arrête de crier tu vas t'affaiblir encore plus, tu sais à quel point je tiens à ma famille et t'en fais parti que tu le veuilles ou non, alors suis-moi, je t'emmènes chez-moi.

- T'es complètement barge, j'te suivrai jamais!

- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui t'emmènes.

Envy n'eût pas le temps de répliquer, Alphonse l'avait pris solidement par le poignet, l'avait relevé et se dirigeait maintenant vers son chez-soi.

- Bon sang Al, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore? À une heure pareille...

Edward Elric regardait impatiemment l'horloge qui indiquait 23h45, Alphonse était partit vers 22h00 et son frère aîné commençait à s'inquiéter. Soudain le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, Edward alla rapidement dans la cuisine en se prenant les pieds dans les meubles et en tombant a plusieurs reprises. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son demi-frère, très faible, les yeux mi-clos, à moitié accoté contre l'épaule d'Alphonse.

- Nii-san, ne me tue pas!!! (Nii-san ou niisan veut dire grand frère en Japonais)

Ed et Al déposèrent Envy sur le canapé du salon et le couvrit d'une couverture. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine.

- Al...

- Je vais tout t'expliquer

Alphonse lui raconta en détails sa rencontre avec Envy.

- On va faire quoi de lui, demanda Edward.

- ...

- Le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux?

- Tu sais qu'il veut nous tuer.

- S'il aurait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Mais non voyons, il est trop faible...

- Sa haine envers nous aurait suffit pour qu'il me tue en me voyant, il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le laisse paraître... même dans les conditions actuelles...

- J'espère que tu as raison, Ed... mais pour Shambala... je crois que c'est peine perdue, on est coincés ici pour toujours...

- Je me souviens d'avoir lut quelque part que les Homonculus venaient de ce côté de la Porte... donc du coup, il serait capable de faire de l'Alchimie ici...

- Envy serait capable de faire de l'Alchimie?!

- Oui...

- Si on réussit, Maria elle restera ici...

- Pas si on l'emmène avec nous.

- Tu vas tout de même pas la forcer à...

- C'est elle qui décidera...

- Et si Envy refuse?

- J'ai un bon argument pour Envy... il est tellement tête enflée...

- Lequel?

- Hohenhiem a traversé, encore une fois, la Porte, il est à Shambala...

- Oh...

- Mais pour l'instant, laissons Envy reprendre des forces.

Ils jetèrent tout deux un œil sur le canapé du salon pour y apercevoir Envy profondément endormi, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude, installé en boule comme un chaton.


	2. Maria

Réponses aux reviews.

Serleena » arigato

Disclamer : comme d'habitude, les persos de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Maria, Josée et Émilie ( qui apparaîtront plus tard ) m'appartiennent.

PS : le prochain chapitre ira à Dimanche car demain je ne serai pas là.

Chapitre 2 : Maria

Les deux frères avaient le même emploi : ils travaillaient en fuséologie. Au travail, ils avaient rencontrés une jeune fille de 18 ans, Maria Firestone. Cette jeune fille, en plus d'être native du Canada, était une vraie copie de Winry, elle allait jusqu'à porter presque les même vêtements : un pantalon en jeans noir, un haut noir, un chandail long accroché autour de sa taille, elle portait des bottillons noirs et des gants noirs lui arrivant au coudes et à la base des doigts, laissant ceux-ci a l'air libre, elle avait la même coupe de cheveux, sauf la couleur : ils étaient bruns avec quelques reflets roux, elle était, il fallait l'avouer, très jolie. Elle était spécialisée dans la conception de fusées, comme Edward et Alphonse, elle ne se gênait pas pour leur donner un coup de clef anglaise quand les deux frères faisaient des conneries au travail, (Dans le style d'inverser le sel et le sucre de contenant pour le café de leur supérieur...) même après, le fait que son appartement se situait à côté de celui des frères Elric. Avec le temps, elle était devenue une bonne amie des frères. La jeune fille était droitière, comme Envy et ses demi-frères.

Elle se leva à 5h00 du matin vu que son travail commençait à 6h00, elle se devait de se réveiller si tôt car Edward dormait comme une souche et il lui fallait un coup de clef anglaise pour être à peu près réveillé.

Maria se dirigea vers l'appartement des 2 frères et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans la petite cuisine et continua sa marche et se retrouva dans le salon. Elle vit une forme se mouver sous une épaisse couverture, cette forme avait de longs cheveux verts foncés, presque noirs. Maria sorti sa clef anglaise accrochée à son pantalon avec sa main droite, comme une arme redoutable, et s'approcha de cette forme de vie. Elle ôta la couverture qui recouvrait le visage et vit, à sa grande surprise, un jeune homme qui semblait du même âge qu'elle profondément endormi (Une preuve qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux fier aux apparences...). Elle le trouva très mignon. Elle se promit de mettre Edward au supplice pour qu'il lui avoue comment cet homme s'était retrouvé ici. Maria entendit des ronflements provenant d'une autre chambre. Elle remit la couverture à sa place d'origine et se dirigea vers la source des ronflements, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y trouva Edward, il avait la tête sous l'oreiller en ronflant bruyamment et Maria se laissa à en rire. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit où il dormait et d'un coup sec, retira l'oreiller en réveillant Edward.

- Maria! Non je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer se phrase qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de clef anglaise et la jeune fille avait retirer la couverture qui le couvrait. Mais elle étouffa le « ALLEZ ED! C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER!! » Quand elle découvrit que Edward était en sous-vêtements...

- Oh heu... désolé! (_Seigneur qu'il est bien foutu!)_

- Maria, c'est quoi ton problème, dit-il en se recouvrant, On est dimanche et le dimanche on bosse pas!

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude mais tu me dois des explications...

-... Des explications?!

- Ouaip, y'as un gars qui dort sur le canapé du salon, si tu me fournis pas d'explications t'as droit à la clef anglaise...

- Ok, ok. Ce gars s'appelle Envy, et c'est... mon demi-frère... du côté de mon père. Je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens?

- Oui, c'est lui le mec qui veut te tuer... mais pourquoi tu l'héberge au juste, dit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Ed.

- Il est très faible, il n'as pas mangé depuis au moins 3 jours si j'en juge par son ventre, Alphonse l'a trouvé hier soir, quand il se promenait...

- Je vois ça... bien, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour le remettre sur pied...

- NON!

- Hein?

- Je ne vas pas le réveiller tout de même?

- Oh que si, je vais m'occuper de lui, il est très mignon...

- ... Maria, ce gars est un psychopathe.

- M'en fous, j'ai ma clef anglaise et tu sais que ça assomme bien pas vrai? Je veux que tu sois debout avec Alphonse dans 20 minutes à la cuisine.

- Il est quelle heure?

- 5h00 du matin, pourquoi?

- ... Non laisse tomber... (_5h00 du matin?! Non mais..._)

- Heu... Ed?

- Oui?

- Il a quel âge, Envy?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui!

- Il a 400 ans, c'est un Homonculus et il est immortel, son pouvoir est de changer d'apparence et son vrai nom est Hoju Elric, mais si tu veux vivre, ne l'appelle pas par son véritable nom, il devient enragé quand on le prononce et il hésite pas à tuer la personne qui l'a prononcé...

- Ah... heu... Alors, je vais faire un mélange de ses 2 noms, je vais l'appeler Envy Elric... il a vraiment 400 ans?

- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie, et oui il a 400 ans, mon père aussi, c'est bizarre comme généalogie mais je t'expliquerai un jour...

- J'adore les gars qui ont de l'expérience de vie, il a 400 ans donc il doit en avoir beaucoup...

- Tu ne changeras jamais...

Maria sortit de la chambre d'Ed et se dirigea vers le salon, après avoir passé à la cuisine chercher une miche de pain, où dormait Envy. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et retira la couverture qui recouvrait son visage, rangea sa clef anglaise et passa sa main droite sur le visage du bel endormi en souriant. Envy se retourna et grâce au contact, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se redressa rapidement en voyant à qui il avait affaire.

- T'es qui toi?!

Maria fut chamboulée par la couleur des yeux d'Envy, ils étaient violets intense, mais elle décida de ne rien laisser paraître, enfin presque rien.

- Calme-toi, moi, c'est Maria. (_Regardez-moi ces yeux!!!... et ce corps de rêve!!!_)

- Ton nom de famille? Si c'est Elric...

- Nan, c'est Firestone, toi tu t'appelles Envy, vrai? (_Il est trop mignon!_)

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Edward me l'as dit, comme ça ton nom de famille est Elric... et tu t'appelles Hoju... c'est joli comme nom... (_Suis amoureuse, c'est officiel!!_)

Envy voulut lui sauter dessus mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, elle attrapa sa clef anglaise et lui en donna un bon coup sur la tête.

- Calmes-toi je t'ai dit! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça! Et puis, c'était un compliment!

Maria tenait dans sa main gauche une miche de pain. Comme elle s'en doutait, Envy l'aperçut et elle lui donna le pain qu'il dévora en moins de 2 secondes.

- Je suppose que tu as faim et soif?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Maria allait lui répondre quand Ed (Habillé bien sur) arriva dans le salon accompagné de Al (Lui aussi habillé...).

- Z'avez fait connaissances à ce que je vois, dit Ed ironiquement.

- Ne mattes pas trop Envy, Maria..., dit Al avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- La ferme, dit Envy en rougissant, comme embarrassé.

- Toi le Palmier en minijupe, t'es pas arrangé pour parler!

- Si tu veux pas que je te démolisse la face, déjà qu'elle est pas très belle, la crevette, ferme là!

Ed n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Maria se leva d'un bond et prit sa clef anglaise.

- Les gars, vous m'avez cherché!

- Non... Maria... PAS LA CLEF ANGLAISE, crièrent les deux frères réellement apeurés.

Trop tard...

_PAF!_

Ils étaient K.O. pour au moins 20 minutes...

- Bon, on a la paix... (_J'ai le droit de matter qui je veux non??_)

Elle se retourna vers Envy qui regardait ses demi-frères étendus au sol, stupéfait.

- Bouge pas, je t'apporte de quoi à manger!

- ...

Maria revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés de nourriture et de boissons en tout genre. Elle déposa le tout sur le canapé à côté de l'Homonculus.

- Vas-y sers-toi! Moi j'ai déjà déjeuner.

Envy ne se fit pas prier et dévora tout ce qui pouvait être mangé. Maria le regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant.

_-_ (_Il est vraiment mignon, il n'est pas très bavard mais il est... trop mon style, j'ai hâte qu'il se lève, je me demande comment il est fringué..._)

Maria se leva et laissa Envy à sa nourriture. Elle s'occupa d'amener les deux frères dans leur chambre, mais elle verrouilla les portes de l'extérieur sans le faire exprès, et retourna au salon où elle trouva Envy endormi après avoir tout mangé ce qu'il avait pu avaler. Elle s'occupa d'aller jeter les enveloppes et papiers, ranger les aliments qui ne furent pas mangé, aussi rares soient-ils. Elle retourna au salon et s'assit à côté d'Envy et caressa le visage d'Envy. L'Homonculus se réveilla et lui prit la main en se redressant. Maria utilisa son autre main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait de travers derrière son oreille. Puis, sans prévenir, brusquement, il approcha son visage de celui de Maria, ferma les yeux et accrocha ses lèvres aux siennes.


	3. Le comment du pourquoi

Réponses aux reviews

Zoé » Mary-sue tu dis? T'iniquètes, dans les prochains chapitres, ca virera à l'action, j'avais juste envie de caser Envy... il fait pitié tout seul...

Diane-chan » ouais, rapide dans tous les domaines, que ce soit dans l'amour ou dans la bataille

Serleena » Mwi, trop kawaii le Vyvy!

Sabine et Lilou-chan » voilà la suite, comem vous me l'avez demandé.

Disclamer : La routine, aucun perso de FMA n'est en ma possession... malheureusement... mais Émilie, Josée et Maria sont n'à moi! ..et euh, l'histoire aussi tiens...

Chapitre 3 : Le comment du pourquoi

Ce baiser dura au moins 5 secondes minimum, enfin il aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps si Edward, qui venait de se réveiller, s'époumonait à hurler, ce qui ressemblait étonnamment à des couinements, que l'on lui rende sa liberté. Ses hurlements firent sursauter les deux nouveaux amoureux.

- Heu... j'ai du les enfermer sans le faire exprès...

- Alors laisse-les là...

- Nan, ils vont m'engeuler...

- On s'en fout, t'auras qu'à les assommer avec ta clef! Ou si t'as trop peur, j'le ferai volontiers!

- ...

Envy la renversa pour se retrouver sur elle et recommença à l'embrasser.

- Ok, Time-Out! Faut que j'aille le libéré!

- Pas question, tu restes ici.

- Envy, j'ai dit Time-Out!

- Je connais mon anglais...

- Bah voyons... Maintenant, laisse-moi y aller sinon c'est la clef anglaise!

- Tu ne l'as même pas sur toi, elle est là, dit-il en montrant du menton la clef au sol.

- ...

- Je suis le plus vieux, c'est moi qui décide...

- Ben voyons...

- Si on apprenait à mieux se connaître?

- Dans quel sens?

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Physiquement...

- VIEUX CHNOCK PERVERS!!!!!!!

Elle se libéra et tomba du canapé en reprenant sa clef anglaise.

- Je savais pas que t'allais le prendre comme ça!

- T'es toujours aussi pressé avec les filles?!

- T'es la seule qui s'est intéressée à moi, comment je pourrais ne pas être pressé?! J'ai 400 ans et je l'ai...

- Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, Envy, c'est pas la peine...

- ...

- Bon je vais aller le libérer...

Maria se leva, prit ses clefs anglaises, les rangeas, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ed mais elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour voir Envy, qui était debout, la regardait sérieusement. Elle remarqua alors son tatouage d'Orobouros sur sa cuisse. Il hésita, puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Faut que j'aille le libérer sinon il vas péter un câble.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte à un Ed enragé.

- MARIA, POURQUOI TU M'AS ENFERMER?!

- J'L'AI PAS FAIT EXPRÈS, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE VÉRIFIER TA SERRURE HIER!

- ... Et je suppose que t'en as profiter pour matter Envy?

- La ferme, le nain, fit Envy en entendant ce qu'avait dit Ed.

- Oh toi le Palmier en minijupe ne la ramènes pas!

- Les gars...

- Non mais c'est dingue, tu parles de moi alors que tu devrais sérieusement te regarder avant de parler!

- FERMEZ-LÀ!!!!

- ...

- ...

Grand silence, Envy le brisa en pétant un câble.

- TU M'AS PRIS MON PERE!!!!

- Ton père?! Tu appelles ça pas un père? Il était toujours fourré dans ses bouquins d'Alchimie, il ne venait jamais manger avec nous! J'ai appris avec ma mère, pas avec lui, l'Alchimie, je l'ai appris par moi-même. Il a pratiquement tué maman!!! À cause de lui, j'ai perdu un bras et une jambe et Al tout son corps avant que réussisse à le lui ramener!

- Oui c'est sûr... toi au moins ta mère, elle t'aimais, elle ne te rejetait pas...

- Quoi?

- T'es trop idiot, tu comprendrais pas, toi t'as pas souffert le martyr comme tu le prétends. De toute manière, j'dois retrouver l'enfoiré au plus vite...

- Tu ne le retrouveras pas ici, car il a traversé la Porte et il est à Shambala et il y a bien un moyen d'y aller...

Envy écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment? Comment... DIS-LE! Je suis prêt à tout pour le retrouver!

- Les Homonculus viennent de ce côté de la Porte, pas vrai?

- Vrai... je pige toujours pas...

- Donc tu serais capable de faire...

- De l'Alchimie...

Ed courut à la cuisine, en tombant à plusieurs reprises en se prenant les pieds dans les meubles, chercher une craie et revint en donnant la craie à Envy.

- Tu sais comment..

- Oui, je sais quel cercle il faut...

- Je vais aller voir Alphonse et lui dire de se préparer.

- Et Maria?!

- C'est à elle de décider...

Envy se retourna vers elle en la suppliant du regard de venir avec lui.

- Je viens.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout était prêt, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Envy avait tracé le bon cercle et s'apprêtait à l'activer quand il regarda Maria qui était devant lui, tandis que ses demi-frères étaient derrières lui, et lui sourit. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. Il claqua des mains, rassuré par Maria, et les posa dans le cercle en position parfaite. Ils furent téléportés devant une énorme porte noire.


	4. Resembool

Réponses aux reviews

Lilou-chan » ouais, mais l'action va trainer un peu ( j'en suis au chapitre 15 à écrire... )

lulu56 » ... yaoi? erf, moi, perso, j'aime pas trop trop ça... surtout quand ça touche mon Vyvy et son demi-frère...

Serleena, fmaetmoi, sabine » ouais, et voila la suite

Disclamer : ... comme d'habitude, les persos m'appartiennent pas ( je veux Envy... ), sauf Émilie, Maria et Josée, et euh... l'histoire aussi m'appartiens.

4 : Resembool

La Porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître ces âmes dont le sourire glaçait le sang.

- C'est là d'où je viens, et eux... Ils sont ce que j'étais avant..., dit Envy avec une voix mystérieusement triste.

L'énorme œil violet regarda Envy dans les yeux. L'Homonculus esquissa un sourire narquois...

Comme si l'œil avait compris quelque chose à la vue de ce sourire, il cligna de l'œil et plusieurs bras noirs sortirent de la Porte et entourèrent les 4 individus en leur donnant une sorte de caresse. Ils furent soulevés de terre et, à une vitesse fulgurante, transportés de l'autre côté de la Porte où elle les déposa dans une petite mais accueillante prairie, sur une pancarte, on pouvait lire « Bienvenue à Resembool ». Edward lut la pancarte et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Al! Ça a marché, NOUS SOMMES À RESEMBOOL!!!!, dit Ed en hurlant de joie.

Il se retourna pour voir Alphonse rire, Maria sauter dans les bras d'Envy qui tomba à la renverse. Soudain des aboiements bien connus d'Ed se fit entendre.

- Den...

Le chien courut vers Ed et sauta sur lui en lui léchant le visage, puis une voix féminine se fit entendre elle aussi.

- Den! Viens mon chien! Allez! Den!

Le chien alla rejoindre sa maîtresse tandis que Ed murmurait :

- Winry...

La jeune fille leva les yeux, après avoir caresser son chien, sur un jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés qu'elle connaissait trop bien et qu'elle attendait depuis 2 ans. Ed lui fit un signe de la main en criant « Cette fois-ci, j'ai pas brisé mon automail!!».

- Edwa... Edward...

Edward se leva et marcha vers Winry en lui faisant son plus beau sourire

- Ed... EDWARD!!!!

Winry courut en sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe en la tenant étroitement contre lui et en la caressant.

- Edward, tu es revenu, tu es enfin revenu...

- Oui, je suis revenu, c'est fini, l'attente. Je suis là et je reste avec toi.

- Ed... j'ai eu si peur, si peur que tu ne reviennes jamais...

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya les larmes avec ses pouces, puis, tout doucement, il ferma les yeux et approcha son visage de celui de Winry qui ferma elle aussi les yeux. Leurs lèvres entrèrent pour la première fois en contact, et ce pendant de longues secondes que les deux jeunes gens apprécièrent plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusqu'ici. Envy, à moitié dégoûté, prit la parole.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre!

Ils ne prêtère que peu d'attention à son commentaire, et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux Ed se leva et aidant Winry à en faire autant et cette dernière remarqua Envy, elle voulut s'enfuir mais Ed la rassura. Alphonse, Envy et Maria allèrent les rejoindres, Winry remarqua alors Maria. Ed se chargea de faire les présentations.

- Winry, Maria. Maria, Winry. J'ai rencontré Maria à Munich, en Allemagne...

- Allemagne?! Munich?! Faudra que tu m'expliques!

- Comme tu veux, mais Maria est Canadienne... bref, c'est une bonne amie à moi. Winry est mon amie d'enfance, Maria. C'est elle qui m'a installé mes automails.

- Enchantée, fit Maria amicalement en présentant sa main.

- Moi de même, fit Winry en serrant la main de Maria, jolie clef anglaise!

- Tu trouves? Je n'ai pas que ça, j'en ai plein d'autres dans mon sac, sans compter les écrous, les fils électronique, bref, j'ai une vraie boutique ambulante!

- Génial! Tu pourras me montrer, on compareras... et en parlant d'électronique, Edward, pendant que tu étais partit, j'en ai profité pour te concevoir un nouvel automail... j'y ai ajouté une surprise que je ne te dévoilerai que lorsqu'il sera installé. À vrai dire tu pourras, comment dire... la... _sentir_ ..., ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me caches tout sur mes automails?

- Mystère... Alors Maria, tu es... la petite amie d'Envy non? Il me semble que vous êtes assez proches...

Envy se mit à rougir, il détestait que l'on parle de ce sujet avec lui.

- La blondasse tu la fermes et...

Envy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Maria lui avait donné un coup de clef anglaise, il était à moitié assommé, au sol.

- Oh... tu es rude avec lui! Je fais pareil avec Ed! Donc tu es sa petite amie?

- Heu...

Envy reprit ses esprits en entendant ces mots. Il se releva rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Ça te regarde pas!

Le gargouillement de l'estomac d'Edward se fit entendre...

- ... Bon, heu... bah faut croire que c'est l'heure de souper... on mange quoi?

- Ton repas préféré.

- J'espère que j'aurai droit à deux rations au moins...

- Tu en auras autant que tu veux... ensuite, avec Maria, si elle veut bien, on t'installera ton nouvel automail. Ça serait bien si tout le monde pourrait voir cette petite merveille!

- T'es sûr pour l'automail?

- OUÉ! Allez on va à la maison, tout le monde!

Edward, Den, Alphonse et Winry partirent en avant. Envy et Maria restèrent un peu à l'écart mais suivirent la petite troupe de loin.

- Envy?

- Mmmm?

- Je vais faire quoi? Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec Ed et Al toute ma vie... je connais pas cet endroit...

- T'inquiète pas, je connais très bien le coin, je te ferai visiter.

- Merci...

- C'est tout? Juste un merci? Rien d'autre?

- Je suis sensé te donner quelque chose?

- Oui...

- Oh, je sais...

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa, au grand plaisir de l'Homonculus.

- E...Envy... C'est bien toi?

Le dénommé se retourna et vit devant lui Wrath... ce gamin avait bien changé... il était sérieusement amoché et très faible.

- Wrath?!

Wrath, qui avait maintenant 14 ans, se releva et couru vers Envy et Maria qui était toute chamboulée à la vu de ce petit bonhomme. Wrath se colla contre la jambe en pleurant malgré le fait qu'Envy était très mal à l'aise à cause non seulement que Maria était là, mais aussi à cause des automails que portait Wrath. Maria se pencha vers Wrath et prit le chandail long qu'elle avait autour de la taille et en couvrit Wrath, elle prit ce dernier dans ses bras en regardant Envy.

- Tu le connais? Dis-moi la vérité!

Wrath se retourna vers Envy avec un air suppliant.

- Oui... mais c'est qu'un gamin et...

Regard noir de la part de Maria, plus la menace de sa clef anglaise...

- Heu... j'ai rien dit...

- Alors on va l'amener chez Winry si j'en juge par son état, ses automails on besoin d'une sérieuse révision.

Une fois rendu chez Winry, Maria cogna à la porte. Winry vint leur ouvrir.

- Ah! Maria, je t'attendais on est prêt à installer l'automail... AH!

Elle venait d'apercevoir Wrath dans les bras d'Envy, elle les fit rentrer et posa Wrath sur le canapé du salon, plus précisément sur Ed qui fut très surpris en reconnaissant Wrath. Il le posa à côté de lui et le couvrit avec une couverture. Winry répara ses automails avec Maria et elle lui donnèrent à manger et à boire puis, il s'endormit sur les genoux de son aîné, c'est-à-dire Envy. On installa Edward torse nu dans le salon, sur une chaise, et Winry arriva avec le nouvel automail qui se trouvait dans un tissu noir. Lorsqu'elle enleva le tissu Edward ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement d'admiration.

- Wow, tu t'es vraiment surpassée Win!

- Attends ce n'est que le côté esthétique... Promets-moi une chose.

- Oui, quoi?

- Que tu feras bien attention à cet automail, j'y ai mit beaucoup de temps et d'argent, à vrai dire, toutes mes économies... même si j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit indestructible et imperméable, je veux que tu lui fasses attention.

Envy était entrain de s'endormir, le discours de la blonde semblait le fatiguer.

- Promis!

Winry lui sourit.

- Ça risque de faire assez mal...

Envy fut soudainement tout réveillé.

- Ça je m'en doutais...

- J'ai la meilleure vue pour voir souffrir le nabot, dit Envy en se moquant d'Ed.

Maria prit la défense d'Ed.

- Excuse-le Edward, Envy est en rogne car il n'a pas eu sa ration d'eau aujourd'hui, après tout un palmier ça à besoin d'eau! Même ceux qui sont en mini jupe...

Ed et Winry ne purent s'empêche de pouffer de rire tandis que Maria s'approcha d'un Envy très déçu par son attitude envers lui.

- À l'avenir, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- ...

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et retourna aux derniers préparatifs pour l'installation de l'automail d'Edward...

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward avait un nouvel automail beaucoup plus puissant.

- Alors c'est quoi cette surprise Winry?

- Ferme les yeux...

Ed obéit, pendant ce temps, Winry brancha les deux derniers fils reliés à des... capteurs de sensibilités ultra perfectionnés, avec cela Edward pourrait ressentir tout ce qu'un bras normal ressentirait. Les deux automails d'Ed en contenaient chacun dix.

- Alors Ed, tu perçois une différence?... Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

- Eh bien... oui, oui j'en perçois une... j'ai l'impression de ressentir de la chaleur dans mon bras et dans ma jambe... mais c'est impossible...

- Ed, c'est tout à fait possible, j'y ai installé des capteurs de sensibilité ultra perfectionnés!

- Winry... tu ... t'as fait ça?!

- Grâce à ça, tu pourras ressentir tout ce qu'un bras normal, ou une jambe car il y en a dans ta jambe aussi, peut ressentir... la chaleur, le froid, les textures, l'eau...

- Est-ce qu'il y a une occasion spéciale pour que tu m'aies installée ça si tard?

- Oui, il y en a une qui ne regarde que toi et... moi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Laquelle?

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille ses explications, réaction immédiate : Ed la regardait, écarlate avec les yeux ronds.

- T'en es sûre... ce soir?

Elle hocha de la tête en rougissant.


	5. Cette nuit là

Réponses aux reviews

Lilou-chan » euh.. ben.. je prends mon ordi, mon clavier, ma souris, j'ouvre Word et je tappe mes idées? XP Sinon, attention, y'aura Lemon ici...

Lara Timquogni » Oui, en effet, y'as Lemon, et oui, celui avec Maria et Envy est déja écrit, rendez-vous au chapitre 7 lol

Disclamer : .. pas a moi...Maria, Émilie et Josée, elles, le sont, ainsi que l'histoire...

Chapitre 5 : Cette nuit là...

Maria alla réveiller Wrath et Envy, qui s'étaient endormis pendant l'installation de l'automail d'Edward, juste après que ce dernier ait crié de douleur, ils partirent en direction du manoir des Homonculus.

- Envy, le manoir est très loin et on doit y aller en train, on n'a pas d'argent...

- Mais Wrath, qui t'as dit qu'on y allait en train, t'as déjà fait un tour de dragon, dit Envy, accroupit devant lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres...

- Un tour de dragon? Non mais ça à l'air vraiment... tippant...

- Eh bien je vais me charger de faire ton baptême de l'air...

En moins de 5 secondes, Envy s'était transformé en dragon (Qui pouvait voler bien sûr...).

- WOW!!! JE VAIS DEVANT!!!!

Wrath tenta de grimper sur le dos d'Envy mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop haut et grand. Maria l'emmena à l'avant où Envy les laissa grimper.

- Envy, t'es sur de ce que tu fais?

- Mais oui il est sûr de ce qu'il fait! ALLEZ ENVY, DÉCOLLE!

En deux temps trois mouvements, Envy sous la forme d'un dragon était a plus de 150 mètres dans les air, inutile de dire que Wrath s'amusait et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas peur des hauteurs. Envy en profitait aussi pour regarder si il n'apercevrait pas Hohenhiem. Maria en faisait autant. Ils passèrent devant le QG militaire de Central City où, dans un bureau, le nouveau Führer et sa seconde étaient occupés à se connaître d'avantage physiquement...

Pinako regardait le nouvel automail d'Edward, histoire de voir s'il était bien branché.

- C'est un travail de pro! Je te félicite Winry, tu deviens vraiment excellente dans le domaine des automails!

- Merci Pinako! Mais où est Alphonse je ne l'ai pas vu...

- Alphonse? Il est tellement épuisé qu'il a préféré aller se coucher tout de suite.

- Oh...

- En parlant du coucher... c'est l'heure d'y aller, Ed tu dormiras...

Pinako réfléchit quelques secondes, dans la chambre d'amis? Non, Winry en était amoureuse alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner un petit coup de pouce?

- ... Dans la chambre de Winry et comme elle n'as qu'un seul lit et que nous n'avons plus de futon, tu dormiras avec elle...

- HEIN?!

- La discussion est close...

Pinako amena Ed à l'écart.

- Écoute Edward, Winry t'adore. Ne la déçois pas...

Ed approuva d'un mouvement de tête et retourna voir Winry. Edward devint anxieux quand Winry le fit monter dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte.

- Win...

Winry s'approcha de lui à la vitesse grand V et l'embrassa en promenant ses mains sur son torse. Elle le mit alors torse nu et commença à parcourir de ses lèvres son ventre en le faisant basculer sur le lit.

- S'il te plaît Edward..., le supplia-t-elle en se mettant sur lui.

Ed se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Pinako « Ne la déçois pas ». Elle commença alors à l'embrasser dans le cou et Ed ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il enleva son pantalon, se mit sous les couvertures et la mit nue.

Ed respira un bon coup et laissa ses instincts le guider, il entendit Winry pousser un gémissement mais elle se colla contre lui en le rassurant que tout allait bien. Il en fut alors d'une série de lents mais profonds vas et viens qui firent gémir davantage Winry. Ed fut prit au dépourvu, son corps ne voulait plus s'arrêter, il commença à coller sa bouche à celle de Winry en espérant atténuer ses gémissements, ce qu'il réussit au prix de grandes respirations dont il aurait eu peu de besoin. Il passèrent la nuit ainsi, l'un « dans » l'autre, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'ils désiraient ardemment ...

- On est bientôt arrivé?

- Non...

- On est bientôt arrivé?

- Non.

- On est bientôt arrivé?

- Non!

- ... On est bientôt arrivé?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai?

- NAON!

Voilà comment se déroulait la conversation entre Wrath et Envy depuis quelques minutes. Le voyage de Resembool à l'endroit où le manoir des Homonculus se situait était assez long, au lieu de plusieurs heures de train, c'était une demi-heure à dos de dragon, et Wrath n'était pas patient. Envy n'aillait pas trop vite, (Disons, 120km/h ...) histoire de voir si son créateur ne serait pas dans les parages. Maria en faisait autant grâce à Envy qui lui avait une description très détaillée et très riche en insulte de son père. Elle tourna la tête à droite... il était là!

- Il est là! Envy, Hohenheim! À droite!

Envy tourna la tête dans la direction montrée par Maria.

- Enfin...

Il poussa un ricanement sadique en reconnaissant la personne. Maria prit Wrath dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en lui disant de s'accrocher. Envy piqua un sprint en direction d'Hohenhiem, celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de s'enfuir ; Envy l'avait pris dans sa gueule, son créateur savait qui il était. Maria convaincu Envy de ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

- Hoju! Laisse-moi sortir! Hoju!

- Envy, on va au manoir, tu pourras lui régler son compte là-bas!

Arrivé au manoir, Envy fit descendre ses deux passagers et Wrath prit Hohenheim par les cheveux et le sortit en le lançant au sol pendant que Envy reprenait son apparence normale. Lorsque ceci fut fait, Envy s'approcha d'Hohenheim avec une haine profonde.

- Hoju...

- NE M'APPELES PAS COMME ÇA!

- Ho... Envy..., balbutia Hohenheim.

- 400 ans... 400 ans que j'attends ce moment, Edward avait raison, tu es bien revenu à Shambala...

- Edward?! Il est ici?

- Oui, mais tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de le revoir...

- ...

Maria recula à la vue du visage d'Envy, elle le connaissait et elle ne le jamais vu aussi colérique.

- Je vais te faire souffrir... Comme quand tu es partit juste après m'avoir créé et m'avoir laissé à la merci de cette conne... Elle a fait de moi son passe-temps, elle me faisait souffrir pour rien...

- Que comptes-tu faire de moi?

- Mais... te tuer bien sûr...

- ...

Wrath haïssait ces moments-là, car Envy ne plaisantait pas et il était carrément incontrôlable, il se colla un peu contre Maria...

- Envy, tu ne vas tout de même pas le tuer? Hein?

L'Homonculus se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait posé cette question.

- Je vais être franc avec toi, oui je vais le tuer, je vais le faire souffrir. Mais si tu as une âme sensible je te conseille de pas rester ici...

- Tu n'es pas le même que j'ai connu à Munich... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bon sang?!

Wrath prit la parole :

- Maria, ça c'est une chose à ne pas faire... Faut pas provoquer Envy dans ses heures de meurtres...

Hohenheim tenta de s'enfuir mais Envy le retint par l'épaule et l'envoya valser contre un mur du manoir.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive?!

Maria laissa Wrath derrière elle et s'approcha d'Envy avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui...

Envy baissa le regard vers son père que Wrath avait acculé Hohenheim au mur en attendant qu'Envy vienne le récupérer. Ce dernier releva la tête vers Maria et la regarda avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Je vais être court : Ce type m'as fait souffrir pendant 400 ans, c'est lui la cause de mes malheurs! Tu comprends ?! Je lui cours après depuis 400 ans! Et là, aujourd'hui, je l'ai retrouvé... grâce à toi, si tu ne l'avais pas vu je ne l'aurais jamais aperçu... Je veux lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait endurer!

Il la tenait par les épaules.

- Cette nuit là restera gravée dans ma mémoire comme la plus belle de ma vie... enfin... l'une des plus belles...

Il avait la dernière phrase en regardant Maria de haut en bas.

- ...

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je m'occuperai de toi...

- Moi... Tu vas me tuer?!

- Non, surtout pas... tu m'es bien trop précieuse... tu verras...

Il se retourna vers son père, celui-ci le regardait comme un père regarde son garçon quand celui-ci viendrait de faire une bêtise.

- Envy, je te le dis, ne fais pas ça sinon...

- Sinon quoi?!

- Je serai forcé d'utiliser l'Alchimie contre toi.

- Oh, l'Alchimie... très impressionnant...

Envy se remémora sa véritable apparence et se transforma. Maria resta sidérée par la ressemblance entre Envy et son père.

- Alors papa, content?

Cette voix, ce visage... non... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai et Hohenheim le savait...

- Hoju... Non...

Envy reprit son apparence normale et s'approcha d'Hohenheim, Wrath s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Maria qui s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Maria, ne regardes pas ça, ça va être vraiment sanglant..., dit Wrath en la forçant à s'en aller plus loin.

Envy jeta un œil à Maria qui le regardait, pendant que Wrath l'attirait avec lui derrière le manoir, avec un air désemparé. Envy savait où elle voulait en venir, elle le suppliait de ne pas le tuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria et Wrath entendirent des hurlements, mais cette voix n'était pas celle d'Hohenheim.

- Envy..., murmura Maria.

Elle arriva sur les lieux où les hurlements avaient eu lieu, elle mit une main sur sa bouche en voyant cette scène. Hohenheim avait transmuté sa main en lance à partir du sol et avait transpercé la jambe d'Envy à l'endroit de son Orobouros. Envy fit un bond de côté et retira la lame de sa jambe. Hohenheim transmuta sa « lame » en bras. La blessure se referma à une vitesse fulgurante, soignée et cicatrisée. Il s'en suivit d'un regard haineux, des paroles injurieuses et des volées de coups, sous les yeux effarés de Maria. Envy en était arrivé au coup de grâce.

- Envy... Arrête...

Envy commença à étrangler son père en le tenant par la gorge, les pieds d'Hohenheim ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Je veux te _sentir_, je veux sentir la vie te quitter, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Envy... mon... _garçon_...

Envy écarquilla les yeux, son père... il ne l'avait donc pas renié? Non, sinon... pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonné? Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, l'incompréhension le gagnait peu à peu, son visage devenait craintif...

- Envy... _mon fils_, _mon garçon..._

Sous le choc, Envy le lâcha, Hohenheim tomba lourdement au sol et Envy recula, comme effrayé...

- Comment... tu... tu m'as appelé?

- Je t'ai appelé mon garçon.

- Non... tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as renié! Dans mes deux vies, tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton fils!

- C'est faux, si je suis partit, c'est que mon corps pourrissait, tu ne m'aurais jamais reconnu à force de changer de corps, tu m'aurais pris pour un inconnu et tu m'aurais tué!... Et, tu ne méritais pas d'avoir un créateur aussi lâche que moi, je n'ai pas sût affronter mon erreur, si j'aurais sût ce que Dante avait fait de toi durant mon absence, jamais je ne serais partit...

- ... Alors, pourquoi tu m'as presque sacrifié à Munich?

Envy tremblait de tout son être, des larmes d'incompréhension et de rage coulèrent sur le visage de l'Homonculus. Hohenheim se releva avec difficulté, Envy l'avait salement amoché, et s'approcha de celui-ci. Celui-ci restait immobile et pleurait en silence sans bouger. Hohenheim prit Envy dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, à la grande surprise d'Envy.

- Je suis désolé, _sincèrement_ désolé de n'avoir pas pu être présent pour toi.

L'Homonculus regarda dans la direction de Maria, celle-ci esquissa un sourire.


	6. Comment embarasser Envy

Réponses aux reviews

Lara T » Déçue? Ben voilà le lemon Envy/Maria...

Lilou-chan » Non, il est pas mort le vieux XD.. pas l'âge tu dis? et alors? moi j'ai même pas 18 ans lol ( et attends de voir ceux dans ma fic sur InuYasha que je compte poster un jour.. )

Senekata » Mwi, pauvre p'tit palmier XD

Sabine : Thanks!

Serleena » et voila le 6 lol

Disclamer : ... ai-je besoin de répéter que les persos, fauf Maria, Josée, Émilie, et la nouelle dirigeante de la société d Thulé ( elles arriveront plus tard ) m'appartiennent pas et que mon histoire est a moi? Oui? Alors c'est fait lol

Chapitre 6 : Comment embarrasser Envy

Hohenheim saisit Envy par les épaules et le regarda. Il jeta un œil à Maria qui s'approchait un peu d'eux, il fit le lien entre Envy et elle ; ils étaient en couple, c'était sûr...

- Alors, tu as donc une petite amie?

- Quoi?! N-Non! J'en ai pas et...

- Alors pourquoi cette jeune fille qui est avec toi et qui t'as convaincu de ne pas me tuer pendant que tu avais ton apparence de dragon et que j'étais dans ta gueule, aussi dégoûtant cela soit-il, semble réellement te plaire?

- ... T'en sais quoi?!

- Tu es mon fils et je te connais mieux que personne. Alors quel est le nom de ta petite amie?

Cassé...

- ... Maria ...

- Maria? Joli comme nom... elle est plutôt jolie, vous allez bien ensemble.

Envy rougit et son teint pâle n'arrangea pas les choses, Maria s'en rendit compte et devina le sujet de la conversation à la vue du teint d'Envy.

- Alors, à quand les petits enfants?

Cette fois-ci, l'Homonculus devint écarlate. Comment son père osait-il parler de ce sujet en présence de Maria?! Il était vraiment mal élevé!

Envy se défit des mains de son père mais resta tout de même écarlate. Il eut une soudaine envie de tuer son père sur-le-champ mais la main qu'il s'apprêtait à transformer en lame fut prise par celle de Maria, ce qui le calma.

- J'espère que ce sera pour bientôt, je ne voudrais pas être grand-père à 500 ans! Et puis, tu as bien plus que l'âge normal pour devenir père alors n'utilise pas le prétexte que tu es trop jeune, Envy...

Envy voulut répliquer mais Maria ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Peut-être a-t-il l'âge mais moi je suis trop jeune!

- Quel âge as-tu?

- 18 ans, monsieur...

- Eh bien, Hoju, tu les prends jeunes...

- Mon nom c'est Envy, pas Hoju!

- Si tu t'entendais... on dirait un petit garçon de 6 ans.

Maria dut retenir l'Homonculus par la taille en se plaçant derrière lui pour ne pas qu'un meurtre se produise.

- Envy calmes-toi! Monsieur Elric, ne le provoquez pas!

- T'as de la chance qu'elle soit là pour me retenir, sinon j't'aurais déjà tué!

- Eh oui, je reconnais bien là les effets de l'amour qui font leur travail sur toi! Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup pour te résoudre à ne pas me sauter dessus! Tu l'adores vraiment...

- OUI PIS APRÈS?! J'L'AIME, OUI! QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT T'FAIRE?!

Envy se rendit compte qu'il avait hurlé ces phrases et que son père le regardait avec un sourire en riant de satisfaction ; Envy n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments et là, il les avaient hurlés.

- ... (_Bordel, 'peux pas dire que j'suis discret..._)

Wrath avait tout entendu et était maintenant assis sur une caisse de bois avec les yeux ronds. Envy se sentit soudain embarrassé en pensant à ce que Maria allait pensé de ça. Surtout qu'elle était présentement derrière lui entrain de le retenir et... de le serrer contre elle, ses mains chaudes... son odeur enivrante, son corps solidement blottit contre le sien...

- ...

Gros silence...

- Eh bah voilà! Ça fait du bien de dire tout haut ce qu'on pense, hein?

- ...

- Oh la la, Envy, jamais j'aurais pensé que tu pourrais aimé quelqu'un..., fit Wrath avec un ton moqueur.

- Wrath, t'es trop jeune, t'es encore un gamin, tu peux pas comprendre...

- Oui je comprends très bien, moi ça m'as même pas pris 5 minutes comprendre ce qu'était l'amour et toi ça t'as pris 400 ans...

- LA FERME!

- Envy, surveille ton langage avec les enfants...

Le commentaire de Maria déclancha l'hilarité de Wrath et d'Hohenheim. Consciente qu'Envy était sur le point de les tuer tous les deux, Maria l'amena dans un coin tranquille en laissant les deux autres dans l'hilarité.

- J'ai cru que j'allais jamais avoir fini avec ces deux là, si ça en aurait pas été de toi, je les aurais tués...

- Je sais...

- Comme je ne les ai pas tués, je veux une récompense...

Envy la plaqua solidement contre un mur.

- On t'a jamais dit que tu étais dur avec les filles?

- ... non, j'veux ma récompense.

- Et en plus t'es tête enflée...

- Veux ma récompense...

Maria soupira, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Bon t'es content?

- Non...

- Hein?

- Veux plus...

- Bah y'en est pas question espèce de pervers!

- ... Suis pas pervers...

- Tu me harcèles juste pour ça...

- Oui, pis après?

- Bah c'est fatiguant, après ça tu penses que je veux, nan mais tu divagues?! Ça peut pas être pire!

À ces mots une forte pluie tomba.

- Oh génial, manquait plus que ça pour créer la parfaite ambiance... LÀ ça peut pas être pire...

- Faut croire que même le temps est avec moi...

- ...

- Le mieux c'est de rentrer dans le manoir...

- ... je ne connais pas les lieux, je te suis.

Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir suivit de près par Wrath et Hohenheim. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Hohenheim décida, enfin Envy l'y obligea, à dormir à la cave ou Envy l'y enchaîna pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Wrath alla tout simplement avec Hohenheim pour le surveiller et Envy emmena Maria avec lui dans sa chambre à l'étage. À peine étaient-ils couchés qu'Envy réclamait déjà qu'elle se donne à lui.

- Pour la dernière fois, NON!

- Et pourquoi pas? On fait ce qu'on veut!

- Si justement, je fais ce que je veux : je vais me tourner et ne plus t'adresser la parole tant que tu vas me harceler avec ce sujet là!

- Mais...

- Y'as pas de « mais », sur ce, bonne nuit!

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Maria?

- Quoi?

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et _je te veux_...

- Bah voyons... Envy, tu fous quoi?

En effet, Envy grouillait énormément sous les couvertures et semblait se débattre avec... ses vêtements...

Maria s'éloigna un peu, histoire de laisser Envy grouiller tout seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit de tissus tombant au sol commença à inquiéter Maria : il n'allait pas aller jusque là? Elle sentit un corps tiède la prendre.

- Envy?

Envy ne lui répondit pas, il était trop occupé à lui enlever ses vêtements pour ça. Comprenant l'« urgence » de la situation, elle prit sa décision.

Elle se débattit quelques minutes avec ses vêtements. L'Homonculus la mit nue, comme il l'était présentement, et se mit sur elle. Elle mit ses mains dans le cou de l'Homonculus et l'embrassa longuement. Elle sentit des mains parcourir son ventre et celles-ci montèrent vers ses seins. Le moment fatidique arriva, Envy la regarda. L'Homonculus y alla en caressant sa partenaire. Une douleur fugace envahit la jeune fille.

- Envy! A... Arrête!

- Calmes-toi, laisse-toi faire...

- Arrête, je... Ah! Je t'en prie, ça fait trop mal, supplia la jeune fille, aux bords des larmes.

L'Homonculus se redressa et arrêta ses mouvements. Il caressa le visage de sa partenaire, il abaissa son visage et embrassa la jeune fille doucement.

- ... Ça fait si mal que ça?

Elle approuva.

- Tu veux que j'arrête, pour la nuit?

- Je... Non, mais vas-y doucement, s'il te plait... c'est ma première fois...

- ... Je pensais pas que c'était vraiment ta première.

L'Homonculus recommença son acte avec une extrême douceur.

- C'est mieux?

Elle fit un bref signe de « oui ».

Envy continua donc son acte durant toute la nuit...


End file.
